The Ultimate Crossover
by Dvoid
Summary: An accidental dimensional rip sends characters from The Secret Adventures of Jules Verne, Farscape, Sliders, and Tremors(just the worms) crashing into the real world. Chaos ensues.
1. Default Chapter

Sarah worked feverishly in her basement lab. She was so close! A few more adjustments and her invention would work. Her dream would come true! Finally, she would be able to open a portal into other dimensions. Dimensions where television shows were reality. She would-  
  
"Sarah!" Her thoughts were interrupted by her older sister screaming down the stairs, "Can I use one of your tapes?"  
  
This was the last thing Sarah cared about right then. "Fine!" she yelled back. The basement door slammed shut and Sarah turned her attention back to her work. At last, her adjustments were complete. It was ready to be activated. Her hands shook as she pressed the button that would give her machine life...  
  
********************************************************  
  
Upstairs, Susan popped a random tape into the VCR and sat down on the couch. She picked up the controller and was about to press Record when a strange humming began. Every electronic in the house flickered and went out. In the darkness, Susan thought she saw the VCR glowing. Then there was a horrible screeching noise and a flash of light.  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Uh-oh," Sarah said as her machine died. It was obvious that something wasn't right. Sarah stumbled through the complete darkness to the fuse box and turned the lights back on.   
  
"Sarah," Susan called hysterically, "get up here!"  
  
Sarah sighed and walked up the stairs. "I'm sorry if I messed up the taping. I'll-" She stopped talking as she reached the living room and found no one there. "Susan?"  
  
"Out here," Susan said from the porch.  
  
"What?" Sarah asked, stepping through the sliding doors. Susan was staring up at the sky. There was a giant, almond-shaped hole in the sky. A glowing, multicolored light shone from it. Squinting, Sarah could just make out what looked like a giant oval balloon with a metal box tied to it. "That looks like...No! It can't be!" she exclaimed.  
  
But as it neared and finally landed in the field to the right of her house, Sarah knew that she'd been right. It was the Aurora. Four figures emerged and even from thirty feet away Sarah recognized them; Phileas Fogg, Rebecca Fogg, Passepartout, and Jules Verne. Sarah followed Susan as she ran out to meet them.  
  
As she neared, Sarah heard Rebecca say, "Good Lord Phileas look!" Rebecca pointed to the giant hole in the sky.  
  
"What is it?" Jules asked.  
  
"She did it." Susan pointed to Sarah.  
  
"Susan!" Sarah exclaimed angrily.  
  
"Well you did!"  
  
"You don't know that!" Sarah shot back.  
  
"Oh, I suppose all the power just happened to go out at the exact same-"  
  
"Excuse me!" Phileas interrupted forcefully. "As much as I hate to interrupt, my friends and I would very much like to know where we are and why there is a rather large hole in the sky!"  
  
"Uh, well..." Sarah stuttered. "Um, basically you're in another dimension. This is America in the year 2001."  
  
"Oh no. We are traveling in time again?" Passepartout asked.  
  
"Well this is kind of different from your trip to the past," Sarah answered.  
  
"And how the devil do you know about our trip to the past?" Phileas demanded.  
  
Sarah laughed nervously. "Uh..."  
  
"Master!" Passepartout called. He'd somehow managed to wander off unnoticed and end up by Susan's car. "Look at this!"  
  
"Hey! Get away from my car!" Susan yelled taking off after him.  
  
"Why don't you all come in and I'll explain everything," Susan said to the others.  
  
  
Well, that's the end of chapter 1. Short I know, but I should have chapter 2 up in a day or so. Review please.  



	2. Chapter 2

  
"I am hardly believing that we are from this box," Passepartout said, examining the television. "We would have to very much tinier." He was still having trouble understanding Sarah's explaination of where they were.  
  
"No, no, you don't actually live in the box, er television. It's more like a window. Yeah, a window into your...reality," Sarah explained.   
  
Passepartout gazed at the black screen. "It must be nighttime in our reality."  
  
"You have to turn it on Einstein!" Susan said from across the room.   
  
"I am not Einstein. I am Passepartout," Passepartout replied cheerfully.   
  
Susan just rolled her eyes and pressed the Power button on the remote.   
  
"Ah!" Passepartout cried happily. He settled down cross-legged in front of the televison to watch.   
  
"Sarah," Susan said. "I'm going to my room and turning up the music really loud. When I come back out, everything had better be back to normal or I'm calling mom. I don't care if she is at some big important conference in Sweden. Got it?" Sarah nodded silently. Susan smiled sweetly. "Good. Bye everyone enjoy your visit," she called as she left the room.  
  
"I think she's in shock," Sarah explained to the others. She was still a bit stunned by their presence herself. She looked around nervously.  
  
Rebecca was examining the photographs on the end table. "These are beautiful. Are they paintings?"  
  
Before Sarah could answer, Jules walked over with a book in hand."Where did you get so many books? I've seen smaller collections in libraries." He'd been examining her extensive collectin of novels against the far wall. "I especially like this one. It's very interesting. Tell me who was this Sherlock Holmes?"  
  
She was about to answer when Passepartout, who was now staring up in wonder at a commercial for the new Pentium 4 chip exclaimed, "Look, blue men! Are there many blue men in this reality, Miss Sarah?"  
  
"Uh-" was all Sarah could manage to say before Phileas interrupted.  
  
"I think you all are forgetting the most important topic at the moment, what have you done to bring us here and how do you intend to get us back?"  
  
"Oh, come now Phileas. Don't you think we might stay a while and explore?" Rebecca asked. Jules nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yes Master, I would very much like to meet a blue man," Passepartout added.  
  
"Well, I would very much like to know how she intends to return us to our reality. If, indeed she can," Phileas replied.  
  
This provoked more discussion which became more heated until everyone was talking at once.  
  
"I don't see why we can't stay and have a look around," Rebecca was saying. "I'm sure Sarah wouldn't mind would you, dear?"  
  
"These books are fascinating. How did you get so many?" Jules was asking.  
  
"How many blue men are there in this reality, Miss Sarah?" Passepartout asked for the third time.  
  
"Rebecca, we do not even know if this *child* can return us from whence we came! This is hardly the time to be thinking of a tour," Phileas was saying.   
  
"Enough!" Sarah finally yelled in frustration. "I realize this is a shock. And I know you all have questions, but I'm a little overwhelmed myself. The sky just ripped open. There is a giant balloon parked on my lawn! And four *ficional* characters are sitting in my living room all firing questions at me at once." She turned to Phileas. "No, I don't know what happened. Somehow my machine malfunctioned and brought you here instead of me there. I don't know how to get you back yet, but I will. I built it, I broke it, I'm sure I can fix it. Even if i am only a child." She glared at Phileas. "In answer to the rest of your questions. Rebecca, feel free to look around. Jules, we have more books because industry has advanced so that we can make more at less cost. Feel free to read them. Passepartout, as far as I know there are only three blue men, but you really never know in this reality. Now, I'm going down to my lab so that I can fix my machine." She marched out of the room and down the stairs. When she reached the bottom she collapsed into a green, beat up old lazy boy. Her *sanity chair*, as she called it, was where she sat to clear her mind whenever her work had her frustrated.   
  
Taking a few calming breaths, she rose from the chair and sat in front of her computer. She began running diagnostics on the machine. Finally, Sarah located a possible cause of the malfunction; the wires for the force field generator had somehow fused with one of the other wires attached to the same outlet. She was about to trace the other wire and find out what it belonged to when someone cleared his throat.  
  
Sarah jumped and spun around. "Oh," she said in relief when she saw it was only Jules. "You scared me."  
  
"I'm sorry," he said. "I just wanted to apologize for our behavior. Especially Phileas, he didn't mean-"  
  
"I know how he is," Sarah interrupted. "In a way, I've known him almost as long as you have."  
  
"What exactly does that box show you?" Jules asked.  
  
"Uh, only the more exciting parts of your life. Um, the time you saved the queen from that digging machine, the time you stopped vampires from taking over the world, your little adventure with the Admiral's Chariot, the time when Passepartout got possessed, when you joined the League of Darkness, all of your adventures in America, and when Phileas got that strange glove in the mail and that creepy shadow guy came and the Chinese gangsters kidnapped..." She trailed off as she noticed Jules staring at her in astonishment. "What?"  
  
"You can recite practically all of my recent life and I don't know a thing about you."  
  
"There's nothing to know. I lead a pretty normal life, or I did until half an hour ago." She laughed. "Anyway I don't have time to give you an autobiography right now. I think I'm close to figuring out the problem with my machine. I just have to trace this wire." Jules watched as she followed it along the ceiling and to where it disappeared into an upstairs room. "Looks like it goes into the living room." She ran up the stairs with Verne close behind, but as soon as they reached the top they were met by the phone ringing and a very irate Passepartout.  
  
"The bells! First they are ringing then they are stopping, then they are ringing again!" he cried.  
  
"I say, that sound is getting rather tiresome," Phileas said entering the room. Rebecca nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah, it's the phone. I'll get it." Sara pushed past them and picked it up mid-ring. "Hello? Oh, hi Jane."  
  
"No more bells," Passepartout declared happily. "How did you do that?"  
  
"Hold on Janey," Sarah said. She turned to the others. "It's my friend Jane."  
  
"Where?" Passepartout asked looking around.  
  
"No, no, see a phone is like a ...telegraph only it sends sounds and it's a lot faster." Satisfied with her explaination, Sarah went back to her phone conversation. "Jane, ya still there? What? What! Slow down. No," Sarah glanced at her guests, "I believe you. Uh-huh, well you know that machine I was working on? Uh, kind of. See instead of bringing me there it brought some people here. Phileas, Rebecca, Jules, and Passepartout. Okay, okay are you sure it's them? Good point. Uh... tell you what, call Georgette and tell her to get Ella and drive to my house. I'll get Susan's car and come pick you and your guests up. What? I don't know, tell them the truth. Chrichton will get it. Hey, at least you got someone who knows what t.v. is. Okay, bye." She hung up and turned to Jules, Rebecca, Passepartout, and Phileas. "Um, it turns out you weren't the only people to come through the hole. I have to go, but I'll be back really soon. In the meantime, you can just stay here. Okay?" She hurried out of the room not waiting for an answer.  
  
As she neared Susan's room, Sarah was assaulted by blaring music. She pounded on the door.  
  
"Susan! SUSAN!!"  
  
Finally the music stopped and Susan opened the door. "What?" she demanded.  
  
"I need to use your car."  
  
Susan scoffed. "No." She slammed the door shut.  
  
"Susan, more people cam through the hole. I have to go get them," Sarah shouted.  
  
"Who came through?" Susan asked, opening the door a crack.  
  
Sarah shrugged. "Someone from Farscape."  
  
"That cute guy?" Susan asked hopefully.  
  
"What, you mean Chrichton? The guy with the Southern accent?"  
  
"Yeah!" Susan replied.  
  
"He's probably there."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Susan said. "Lets go!" She grabbed her keys and dragged Sarah out the door before she could protest.  
  
"Wait," Sarah said as Susan got into the car. "We can't both go. Someone has to stay with them."  
  
"They're aduts. They'll be fine." Susan assured her. Sarah hesitated. "Do you want to stay and let me go alone?" Susan asked.  
  
Sarah jumped in and buckled up. "They're up by Janey's house."  
  
  
Please R&R. Stay tuned. I should have the next chapter soon.  



	3. Chapter 3

  
Jane ran up to the car as soon as they pulled up in front of her house. She looked very nervous. "I'm so glad you're here," she said. "They landed right in my backyard. I explained to them what was going on, but I don't think they believe me." Sarah and Susan followed her into the backyard.  
  
The backyard was a surreal scene. One of Moya's transport pods was parked on the lawn next to the plastic pool. Crichton, Rygel, Aeryn, D'Argo, and Chiana were gathered in a group just outside the transport, looking very wary of the situation. As Sarah approached, Crichton stepped forward with his weapon ready. Behind him, Aeryn also had a weapon trained on her. Sarah smiled. "Uh, hi."  
  
"You gonna tell me what the frell is going on here?" Crichton demanded.  
  
"It's just like Jane said. This is basically another dimension. In our dimension you're a t.v. show. I accidentally brought you here when I was trying to send myself to your dimension," Sarah explained.  
  
"How do we know this isn't some sort of trick?" Aeryn asked.  
  
"Um..." Sarah shrugged. "I guess there's really no way to prove this isn't a trick. Look, if you want, you can get back in the transport and wait. I'm working on a way to get you back to your own dimension. I just thought you'd want to come and monitor my progress. Maybe help me think of a way to get you back. But I'm sure I can figure it out. I should be done in a few hours. I'll send Susan back out with the car to let you know when I do. Nice meeting you." Sarah turned and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait," Chiana said. "If flying through that hole is what got us here, why can't we just, you know, fly back?"  
  
Sarah shook her head. "Uh-uh not a good idea. I designed the machine to create a one way door so that nothing like this could happen when I went through. If you try to fly back through, you'll be killed. You have to wait until I reverse the polarities."  
  
Crichton returned to the group and they conferred quietly for a few minutes before he returned and said, "Alright, lets go see that machine."  
  
"Great!" Sarah said. "Uh, there's not enough room for everyone in the car. Think you could follow us in the transport?"  
  
"Yeah," Crichton said.   
  
They drove back to Sarah's house with the transport following just above the tree line. When they arrived, Georgette's car was already parked in the drive way. Susan parked the car next to it while the transport landed next to the Aurora in the field. Crichton, Chiana, Aeryn, D'Argo, and Rygel got out and walked over.  
  
"Why is there a blimp on your lawn?" Crichton asked.  
  
"Uh, you weren't the only ones to come through the hole. Come on, you can meet the others. They're inside." Sarah motioned for them to follow as she walked into the house.   
  
Susan smiled and sidled up next to Crichton as he entered the house. "Hi, I'm Susan," she said in her best seductive voice.  
  
"Uh, hi," Crichton answered.  
  
"So, do you have a girlfriend?" she asked coyly.  
  
Sarah laughed. "Yeah she would be the angry looking woman with a gun behind you. Jeez don't you even watch the show anymore?"  
  
Susan huffed, but backed away from Crichton as Aeryn glared at her. "I'm going back to my room," she declared.  
  
"Come on," Sarah said. "I'll introduce you to the others. Hey guys," she called, "we're back."  
  
"We are in here, Miss Sarah," Passepartout called back from the living room. "We are watching the magic window box."  
  
Sarah smiled as she entered the room. Phileas was sitting in the armchair closest to the television. He was watching the soap opera that happened to be on and looking a bit bored. Jules was in the other armchair on the other side of the room, thoroughly engrossed in the Sherlock Holmes novel. Georgette was sitting on the end of the couch closest to Phileas and staring over at him with a dreamy expression. Next to her, Ella was trying to explain to Rebecca and Passepartout what was going on in the soap opera.  
  
"See, that's really Hope's baby, but Stefano had Rolf switch them at the hospital."  
  
"But why?" Passepartout asked.  
  
"Well, because, he might be the father and he wanted it to be raised by his daughter."  
  
"But I thought Hope was in love with Bo. Why is she having Stefano's child?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"Stefano brainwashed her into thinking she was Princess Gina."  
  
"And Gina was in love with Stefano?" Passepartout asked.  
  
"No, actually Gina was in love with John. He might also be the father of her child."  
  
"Wait, now who is John?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"Marlena's husband."  
  
"Then why is he making babies with Hope?" Passepartout asked.  
  
"Well, he was brainwashed into thinking he was Father John, this priest who worked for Stefano and was in love with Gina."  
  
"Oh, good heavens!" Rebecca exclaimed.  
  
Sarah cleared her throat. "Hi guys, having fun?"  
  
"These soap operas are very confusing," Passepartout said.  
  
"Did you bring Crichton and everybody?" Ella asked.  
  
Sarah nodded. She stepped forward to make room for Crichton and Co. to enter. "This is-" Before she could introduce them, Phileas, Jules, Rebecca, and Passepartout had all jumped up in surprise at the sight of the aliens.  
  
Phileas spotted Aeryn's gun and drew his pistol, causing Crichton to draw his gun. This caused Rebecca to draw her gun.  
  
"Hey!" Sarah yelled, stepping in between Phileas and Crichton who had their guns aimed directly at each other. "Calm down! We're all friends here. Now lets just-" She saw D'Argo move out of the corner of her eye. "Hey! No tongue!" she said, anticipating that he was going to use his tongue to knock out Phileas. He was so surprised that she'd known what he was about to do that he stepped back. "Now, lets just put down our weapons." No one moved. Sarah turned to Phileas. "They're not going to hurt you, trust me. Put the gun away."  
  
"Him first," Phileas answered.  
  
Sarah turned to Crichton. "You might as well put it down, you won't shoot anyway. What are you gonna do, shoot through me? You wouldn't shoot an innocent girl."  
  
"No, but I'm not sure any of this is real. This could be some trick like the ancients used. For all I know, you could be some big snarling alien."  
  
"You won't shoot because I might be just a girl and not some big snarling alien. And you wouldn't take that chance."  
  
"Oh really, what makes you think that?"  
  
"Because you have a daughter."  
  
Crichton was taken aback. "How the frell do you know about that!?!" he demanded.   
  
"Because I watched that episode. I watched them all. I know you, you're a good person. You're not going to shoot," Sarah said with more confidence than she felt.  
  
To her relief, Crichton lowered the gun. Sarah turned to Phileas. He reluctantly holstered his pistol. Rebecca did the same and Aeryn finally lowered hers. Sarah let out a sigh of relief as the situation diffused.   
  
"Now, Phileas, Jules, Rebecca, and Passepartout, this is John Crichton, Aeryn Sun, D'Argo, Chiana, and Rygel. Crichton, Aeryn, D'Argo, Chiana, and Rygel, this is Phileas Fogg, Rebecca Fogg, Jules Verne, and Passepartout. Oh, and those two are Georgette and Ella. They're not from a t.v. show, they're just my friends." They both waved. "Chiana, D'Argo, Aeryn, and Rygel are aliens, but Crichton's from Earth."  
  
"Aliens?" Jules asked.  
  
"Yeah, from another planet," Sarah answered.   
  
"Another planet? This is amazing!" Jules said. "Please, tell me all about your worlds."  
  
They were interrupted by a knocking at the door. "I'll get it," Sarah said. She walked to the door, wondering who it could be. She opened the door and gasped. Quinn Mallory, Wade Welles, Rembrant Brown, and Professor Arturo were standing on her porch. "Oh, great. It just figures," she mumbled.  
  
  
That's all for now. Thanks to the people who reviewed. Keep it up. I'll probably have the next chapter soon. The next chapter will have the worms.   



	4. Chapter 4

  
By this time Sarah was tired of gently breaking the news to people that they were actually fictional televison characters. "Look," she said. "You're gonna have to take my word on this. You're all fictional television characters who somehow got transported here because something went wrong with my dimensional transporter."  
  
"That is the most preposterous thing I have ever heard," Professor Arturo said, laughing.  
  
"Look, Professor, I could probably prove that what I'm saying is true, but frankly I'm getting sick of it. So believe me or don't. I don't care."  
  
"How did you know my name?" the Professor asked.  
  
Sarah groaned. "I know all about you because I watched your show...until it ended." Sarah frowned in confusion. "Come to think of it, you died a season or two ago. How is it that you're here?"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, what do you mean died?" Quinn demanded.  
  
"Why don't you all come in the living room and we'll figure this out," Sarah suggested. Their reaction to the Farscape characters was a lot better. They accepted her assurances that they were peaceful aliens-- well, good aliens anyway. After hurried introductions, and explaining to Jules that the Professor was not his friend Dumas, who the same actor had played after leaving Sliders. Sarah began questioning. "Okay, there's some things that don't make sense. Like for instance, why did you all arrive at different times? And why are the Sliders from season one and not from the current one?"  
  
"I have a question," Rygel announced. "Where do you keep the food in this place. I'm starving."  
  
"Can it Sparky," Crichton said.  
  
"In the room across the hall." Sarah decided that it would be better to have Rygel occupied with eating instead of getting into mischief. He smiled and glided out of the room. "Now, lets see if we can figure out a pattern here. Jules, Phileas, Rebecca and Passepartout arrived first, then Crichton and the others came about an hour after that, and now the Sliders come about an hour after them. The Jules Verne and Farscape people are from current seasons, but the Sliders people are from the first season. It doesn't make sense!" She shook her head.  
  
"Why don't you tell us more about what the machine was supposed to do," Wade suggested. "Maybe that will give us an idea of what went wrong."  
  
"Well, it worked a lot like a timer only the destination is programmable and there is no time limit," Sarah said. "I think the problem was the wire running from the computer to the actual portal generator overheated and fused with another wire next to it."  
  
"What wire?" Quinn asked.  
  
"Uh, I never did find out. Jane called to tell me Crichton had landed in her backyard."  
  
"Well, lets go find out," Quinn suggested.  
  
"I'm afraid this is a bit out of my depth," Phileas announced. "If you'll excuse me, I shall return to the Aurora."  
  
"I'll go with you Phileas," Rebecca said. They both exited the room.  
  
"I think I'm gonna go get some food before Rygel eats it all," Chiana said. She turned to D'Argo, "Coming?" D'Argo looked at Crichton who nodded. They too left leaving Jane, Ella, Georgette, Jules, Passepartout, Crichton, Aeryn, Quinn, Rembrant, Wade and the Professor.  
  
"Okay, I need someone to stay up here and tell me which wire moves when I wiggle it," Sarah informed them.  
  
Jane shrugged, "I'll do it."  
  
Jane, Ella, and Georgette remained upstairs while the rest of them went down to the lab with Sarah. Everyone, except Jules who'd already seen it, gasped as they entered the room. The lab consisted of a row of computers against the far wall, a workbench and shelves filled with miscellaneous electronic parts waiting to be assembled, and in the center was the most impressive part of all. It was a square machine about five feet tall, the portal generator. "Wow," Crichton said as they entered the lab. "I didn't even get a chemistry set when I was a kid."  
  
"Amazing," Arturo remarked, examining the portal generator.  
  
Sarah followed the wire back over until it dissappeared into the ceiling. "Hey, can one of you reach this?" she asked.  
  
Quinn, who was closest reached up and wiggled it.  
  
"I'll go see if they know where it goes," Sarah said. She ran back up the stairs and into the living room. "Did you see where it goes?" she asked Jane.  
  
Jane shook her head. "Do it again."  
  
Sarah ran back to the top of the stairs and yelled, "Do it again." Then she ran back to the living room. Georgette was watching the wires on behind the entertainment center when she gave a triumphant yell.  
  
"I found it! It looks like it goes to...the VCR."  
  
Sarah hurried over. "The VCR?" Sarah asked, puzzled. "Are you sure?"  
  
Georgette stepped back and let Sarah see. It was indeed the wire to the VCR that was wiggling.   
  
"The VCR," Sarah repeated, thoughtfully. She thought for a moment trying to figure out how the VCR could cause so many problems. Suddenly,her face lit up. "Of course! I know what happened now!" The smile on her face melted away and was replaced by a look of terror. She turned to Georgette. "Get to the Aurora, right now! All of you! Tell them to get ready to lift off."  
  
"What? What's going on?" Jane asked.  
  
"No time now. Go! Run!" Sarah said in a panicked voice. She ran across the hall and into the kitchen. "You have to go. You have to take off in the transport pod right now!" She said to D'Argo, Rygel, and Chiana.  
  
"What about Crichton and Aeryn?" Chiana asked.  
  
"They can go in the Aurora. It doesn't matter. We just have to get off the ground. Right now!"  
  
Sarah sprinted to the basement door and down the steps. She was going so fast she tripped on the last step and landed on her hands and knees. She scrambled up as the others gathered around.  
  
"Are you okay?" Wade asked as she saw Sarah's terrified expression.  
  
Sarah was fighting down an all out panic attack. "Everybody hurry. We have to get to the Aurora. We have to take off! We have to get off the ground!"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, slow down," Crichton said.  
  
"No, no, we have to go. NOW!!" Sarah insisted.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jules asked.  
  
"There's no time! Please, just trust me. We have to get off the ground."   
  
"Okay, okay, we'll go," Quinn soothed.   
  
Sarah sighed hurried back up the stairs, pausing at the top to make sure they were all still following her. They got outside just in time to see the transport pod take off. Sarah didn't pay any attention to it, she just kept running toward the Aurora. Finally, they all reached the Aurora.   
  
"What the devil is going on here?" Phileas demanded.  
  
"We have to take off," Sarah said quickly. "I'll explain after we're off the ground."   
  
Phileas hesitated for a moment then said, "Fine, Passepartout, prepare for take off."  
  
Sarah sighed in relief. They were all safe. So why did she feel like there was still something wrong? "Susan!!!" Sarah said jumping up. "I forgot! She's still in her room!" She ran out of the balloon and across the yard. It seemed to her that she was running in slow motion. Like this was some nightmare where, as hard as you tried, you just couldn't run fast enough.   
  
Finally, she got to the door and threw it open.   
  
"Susan!" she screamed in a hysterical voice, running down the hall to her bedroom. "Susan!"  
  
"What now?" Susan asked, annoyedly.  
  
"We have to get out of here!" Sarah cried.  
  
"Why?" Susan asked, skeptically.  
  
"Tremors!" Sarah said.  
  
"What?" Susan squawked as Sarah pulled her down the hall and out of house. They both sprinted towards the Aurora; Susan had figured out what Sarah meant. As soon as they had both collapsed inside the Aurora, it lifted off.  
  
  
Okay, so I lied. The next chapter will be the last...Probably. Please R&R.  



	5. Chapter 5

Sarah stood up after she'd caught her breath.  
  
"You're hurt," Wade said. Sarah looked down. Her knees were scraped and bloodied from when she'd fallen on the stairs.  
  
"I will get some bandage cloths," Passepartout said, hurrying off.  
  
Wade and Quinn helped Sarah to a chair. "I figured out what happened," Sarah said. "The portal generator's connecting wire overheated and fused with the VCR wire. So, instead of taking the coordinates from the computer, it took them from the VCR. The tape acted as a sort of timer. As each new show on the tape started, the portal opened the new coordinates."  
  
"So why-" Crichton was interrupted by a strange crashing noise. Everyone but Sarah ran to the windows. They watched as what looked like a worm suddenly fell through the hole in the sky. Only this worm was thirty feet long and ten feet wide. It fell into the trees below, making the same crashing noise they'd heard before when the first worm had come through.  
  
"Is it dead?" Wade asked. No one needed to answer because they saw it burrow into the ground then disappear below the surface.  
  
"What in God's name was that!?!" Phileas demanded.  
  
"Has anybody heard about a movie called Tremors?" Susan asked.  
  
Jane, Georgette, and Ella gasped simultaneously. "That's what that was?" Crichton exclaimed. "Tremors? The movie where the giant worms. Sneak up on people from underneath by following their vibrations?"  
  
Sarah nodded solemnly.  
  
"I am thinking we are very fortunate to be in the sky," Passepartout said. He'd returned with the bandages.  
  
"Indeed," Phileas said. He took the bandages from Passepartout, poured some brandy onto them from a flask on the table, handed them back to Passepartout, then poured some more brandy into a glass and downed it. "Giant worms," he mumbled. "God I miss England."  
  
"This is going to hurt," Passepartout warned as he pressed the brandy soaked bandages to her leg. "But it will disinterfect the cut."   
  
She hissed in pain, but it died down in a few seconds. "Disinfect," she corrected.  
  
"So, you have determined what is wrong with the machine, but have you determined how to remedy it?" the Professor asked.  
  
Sarah shrugged. "Sure, all I have to do is reverse the destination and starting coordinates and it should return everyone automatically and close the rip. But there are two problems." She got up and walked to the window. "And they're both down there somewhere."  
  
Suddenly the door to the closet behind Sarah burst open and someone grabbed her around the neck. Another arm closed tightly around her waist, trapping her against her attacker as a human shield. "I'm afraid, my dear," an all too familiar voice said, "that you have three problems. And the last one is right here."  
  
Crichton, Aeryn, Phileas, and Rebecca all had their guns aimed, but couldn't shoot without hitting Sarah. "Let her go, Scorpius," Aeryn commanded.  
  
"I think not, Officer Sun. Because if I do, you will kill me. And I can't have that. Now put your weapons down!" He growled menacingly. "Or I'll snap her fragile little neck."  
  
Sarah laughed, surprising everyone. "No you won't, Scorpius. I'm your only ticket home. You kill me and you won't ever get back. It's going to close for good in about an hour and a half."  
  
"What makes you think I want to go back, my dear? I rather like it here."  
  
Sarah smiled. She knew he was bluffing. "Oh really? How many cooling rods do you have left? Enough for a day? A week? Not enough to last for a lifetime on this planet. And you won't find anyone who makes them around here."  
  
"Ah, but if I let you go, your friends would kill me. I think I'll feel much better if you die along with me, thereby trapping Crichton and the others here forever. With those horrible monsters below, oh my, they might not survive it."  
  
"Exactly, so how about we make a deal?" Sarah offered.  
  
Scorpius looked intrigued. "A deal? How interesting. Do tell."  
  
"To fix the machine, I'll need to get to the basement, but that'll be pretty hard with those worms around. They're attracted to vibrations. They'll come as soon as I start the machine up."  
  
"Yes, yes, but what does that have to do with me?" Scorpius asked impatiently.  
  
"Your ship has weapons, doesn't it?"  
  
"Of course!" Scorpius growled.  
  
"Well, the worms are attracted to vibrations. If you were to shoot at the ground, it would draw the worms away. I only need a few minutes to fix the machine."  
  
"I could do that, but why do you need me?" Scorpius asked suspiciously. "Officer Sun could easily pilot my ship."  
  
"It might be dangerous. The worms learn fast. They might catch on and figure out a way to get at the ship."  
  
"And you'd rather it was me who got eaten, hmm?"  
  
"Well...yeah," Sarah answered. She winced, expecting to be hurt.  
  
"Very clever," Scorpius replied cheerfully. "If I agree to do this, do I have your words that no one will kill me?" he asked the group in front of him. Rebecca and Phileas nodded and lowered their weapons.  
  
Reluctantly, Crichton lowered his. He looked at Aeryn, who still had hers stubbornly pointed at Scorpius. "Come on Aeryn, it's our best chance."  
  
"He'll betray us, John. You know he will!"  
  
"Yeah, but we don't have any other choice. We'll just have to trust him."  
  
"I won't do that, but," Aeryn lowered her weapon, "you're right we don't have any other choice."  
  
"Marvelous!" Scorpius released Sarah and she rubbed her neck. "Now, how do I get onto my ship without being eaten?"  
  
Sarah smiled. "I have a plan."  
  
************************************  
  
Ten minutes later Scorpius was dangling from a rope above his ship. "Lower!" he growled. "And keep it steady!"  
  
"I like this plan," Crichton said, grinning as Scorpius nearly lost his grip. "Hey, Passepartout, can you move it a little more?" he asked.  
  
Scorpius finally managed to drop onto his ship. A few minutes later his ship took off.   
  
Crichton contacted the D'Argo on the transport pod to make sure Scorpius had made contact like he was supposed to. Since the Aurora didn't have a radio, only Crichton and Aeryn's communicators, D'Argo would be relaying messages between Scorpy and the Aurora.  
  
"He says he's ready, John," D'Argo notified him.  
  
"Good, we're just about over the house now," Crichton answered. "Tell him to start shooting."  
  
Sarah was over by the hatch preparing to go down on a rope ladder. Phileas walked up and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings earlier. I know you didn't mean for this to happen."  
  
Sarah smiled. "You didn't hurt my feelings. I know you were just upset, but thanks for apologizing. It really means a lot to mean."  
  
"Scorpius says both worms are following him," Aeryn said.   
  
"It looks clear," Crichton confirmed from the window.   
  
"Ok, when I reverse the polarities, the worms should get sucked back first. As soon as you see them go, Jane, Ella, Susan, and Georgette, you guys have to get down onto the ground right away. I don't know how long you'll have before the Aurora gets pulled back in and I don't think you wanna be in it when it happens. Well," she said looking around at the group. "I guess this is goodbye. I just want you all to know I consider you my friends and it was an honor to meet you." With that, she began descending the ladder.  
  
"Be careful," Jules called after her.  
  
Sarah dropped down onto the porch and sprinted into the house and down to the basement. Quickly, yet carefully, she set the coordinates to reverse. "Here goes nothing." She threw the switch. The machine roared to life, but the reversal wasn't activated. "Oh crap! What's wrong now!?!" She rechecked the coordinates and threw the switch again. "Still nothing."  
  
"Sarah!" she heard Jules yell from the top of the stairs. "Scorpius says that the worms have stopped following him. You have to hurry!"  
  
"Jules, I can't get it to work!" she cried.  
  
"Then, come back to the Aurora, we'll make another plan. Come on, we don't have much time."  
  
Sarah didn't want to give up, but knew he was right. "I don't get it. I set it to use the tape for return coordinates." They emerged onto the porch. "What could be wrong?" Jules had just started up the ladder when both of the worms suddenly surfaced in front of the porch. Sarah screamed and fell back. Belatedly, she remembered to keep still. "Don't move," she whispered to Jules.  
  
"Can you make it to the ladder?" Jules asked.  
  
"Start climbing," Sarah commanded. "I'm gonna make a run for the door. I just figured out why the machine isn't working."  
  
"You'll be killed!" Jules hissed.  
  
"I can make," Sarah said with more confidence than she felt.   
  
"I'll jump down and divert them," Jules said.  
  
"No! You'll be ripped apart! Keep climbing." Sarah slowly rose to her feet, trying not to shift her weight.  
  
"Don't do it," Jules warned.  
  
"I can make it!" All of a sudden she sprinted toward the door. The worms roared and one came crashing through the railing of the porch.  
  
"Hey!" Jules yelled. He jumped down, grabbed a splintered piece of wood, and chucked it out into the yard. To his relief the worms turned from their pursuit of Sarah for a moment. He prayed it was long enough.  
  
Inside, Sarah raced to the living room and looked around wildly. She spotted the object of her search on the arm of the couch. The controller! She grabbed it, aimed it at the VCR, and pressed Rewind. Immediately, she heard a roaring and two thumping sounds. She got out onto the porch in time to see the two worms sucked back into the hole. Jules heaved a sigh of relief. He was sprawled on the ground on either side of two giant holes.  
  
On, the Aurora, Jane, Georgette, Ella, and Susan started down the ladder. Crichton and Aeryn followed as the transport pod landed a few feet away. "The Sliders' timer just activated," Crichton told them. "We have to hurry and get back on the transport or we'll be pulled back into space without any oxygen."  
  
"Bye!" they called as Crichton and Aeryn boarded the pod and lifted off.  
  
Jules dusted himself off and joined the group of girls on the now slightly smaller porch. They watched as the transport pod was drawn back into the hole a few minutes later. "I guess I should get on board the Aurora," he said.  
  
Sarah hugged him. "Thanks. You saved my life." She sniffled. "I'm going to miss you," she said tearfully.  
  
"Well, maybe next time it'll be you who visits us," he said. He began climbing the ladder.  
  
When he got back on board, he and the others appeared in a window, waving. Sarah smiled and waved back as the Aurora was drawn into the hole. Then the hole seemed to seal itself back up, leaving no hint of what had been there. Sarah sighed. "I'm gonna miss them."  
  
Susan scoffed. "Mom's gonna kill you when she sees this mess." She pointed to the wrecked porch. "I'll be in my room." She disappeared into the house.   
  
"Well," Georgette said, "we better get going too."  
  
"Okay, bye guys. And sorry for dragging you into all of this."  
  
"Are you kidding," Ella said, "this is the most fun I've had all summer!"  
  
"Ditto," Georgette agreed.  
  
"Just, please don't ever do it again," Jane added.  
  
"Oh, I won't," Sarah promised. She added when they were out of earshot, "Next time, I'll be sure not to make the same mistake. Next time, I'll be the one who gets transported." She grinned at the thought and went back downstairs to work on her machine.  
  
The End!!!  
  
  
I'm finally finished! (gets out of her chair and does a happy dance, drawing stares from all) Tell me what you think. Wanna see a sequel? ^__^  
  
  



End file.
